


Truth is venom

by Skyebarry098



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal Barry, Dark Barry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to 2x16, after team flash finds out Jay is Zoom, Barry notices all speedsters are bad. He's the only good one, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is venom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a one shot hope you like !

"Jay is Zoom" 

I don't think, I run and run as fast as I can to the nearest cliff there is, I stand there for a second and scream. Scream until I can't anymore. And then again and then again. Until I fall to me knees and cry. That it's happened again. I was right to go solo I should have never let these people back in. But they pushed there way in and refused to leave. I inhale and exhale, again and again. I can't believe this, not another Harrison Wells. Not another Harrison fucking Wells. And it's my fault, I let him in. I always let them in. These people who pretend to be my friends. But just want me dead.

No, not again. I did not just let another bad guy teach me how to use my speed better, why just once can't there be a good speedster like me, Reverse Flash, Zoom and now Trajectory. They all use there speed for evil, and they are all stronger than me. They steal and kill. I stop bank robbers, yet they seem to enjoy what they do more. Recently being the Flash has just turned into a way for me to use my speed without police coming after me. But then again one look like I'm a bad guy and the city goes insane, like I betrayed them. I didn't have to be the Flash, I could be one of those criminals out there now. 

Every time I fail the CCPN are on my back. Flash gone rouge!, new speedster defeats Flash!, Is he really a hero!. Why do they do that, they should be grateful of the sacrifices I've made for this city, since all they have done is locked up my father. What if I was a criminal, they wouldn't take me for granted then. Every other Meta besides Cisco and firestorm are bad, yet firestorms gone to the past and Cisco only gets visions. 

Jay is Zoom, there's a slight ironic thing to it though, I was right. Not in a selfish way but when we met Jay I didn't trust him. The team talked me around though now look where we are, back to phase 1. Another speedster has escaped my grasp. One into time and one to another earth, being the flash has only put a weight on my shoulder, I'm responsible for this. This is my fault. Well do you know what I'm done!! 

I'm done on being the person, the symbol that had caused all of this. Being the Flash was the only good option for me at the time, maybe it's time to take one of the bad options. Criminals seem to have it easier than me. And dam I need a break. If or when Zoom comes back I will kill him. Until then though, the city is on it's own. Maybe they won't take me for granted then. Time to see what I am really capable of. 

I run back to Star Labs and take of the suit and change into some jeans and a sweat shirt, everyone is looking at me like I'm the answer to all there problems. That some how I'm the result to the equations. They rely on me and they shouldn't. It's only gotten them hurt. "What?" I ask them coldly. They look a little taken aback from that. Oh well get used to it, "what do we do now?" Asks Cisco speaking up. What now, nothing Zooms on another earth and they need time to process this. There's no metas on the lose and I'm tired. "Go home!" I tell them. They look at me confused, "or stay, I don't care anymore!" I tell them and walk out. 

I'm nearly at the lift when I hear a yell, "Barry!' I turn around and see Joe jogging towards me, "what!' I snap. He gives me a death glare. "You need to get your act together son, I know this is big news but the city needs you...." I stop him there, isn't this what I've just been thinking about how these people always need me, why! they were fine before I came along, now they just think I'm like some servant who they think will do everything for them. Well I'm not!. "I don't care!" I yell. Joe looks at me like I've got two heads. "Have you been wammied?"

I laugh at that question, the one time I'm selfish and think what's best for myself I'm wammied!!. No I'm not, just waking up from being wammied, if anything. "No!" I say, Joe shakes his head, "listen Barry I know your upset that Jay is Zoom but..." He starts but I cut him of again. He thinks I'm just upset, he doesn't see it does he, that this is Harrison Wells all over again!. "Upset? Joe.....I'm furious!" He just stares at me. Then sighs and places his hand on my shoulder. "I see what this is....you think this is your fault" wow great reading Detective. I should go and get you a medal! (Sarcastic). 

"No Joe, this isn't like that!" I snap. I go to walk away again when I hear footsteps, I look over to see Caitlin, she looks worried. "Um hate to interrupt, Barry we need you!" She says, I sigh there you go again. Relying on me, putting all this on me well do you know what, the police can take this one!. "Caitlin...." I start but she cuts me off, "it's killer Frost....she must have gotten through the breach!" Now that grabs my interest, there's no doubt in my mind on my time in earth two I  developed a certain attraction towards the other Caitlin Snow!. "Where is she?" I question. She sighs and checks her tablet. "Saints and Sinners" 

I nod and run there, yes I'm aware I didn't grab my suit. I just took Ciscos leather jacket. I need to look like I fit in a place like this. I take the long way and enjoy the run while it lasts, there's nothing I love more that the feeling of the wind sweeping against me and the feeling of the lightning surrounding me. Once I stop outside I leave my hair windswept and step inside. Oh I miss being able to get drunk, I could really use a drink right now. I walk in slowly and see Killer Frost sat alone in a booth at the back, I start to make my way over when someone steps in front of me, and it's none other than Leonard Snart. 

"Well if it isn't the scarlet speedster, looking for me?" He asks, I smirk and look back towards the booth. She's still there, "sorry to disappoint Cold, not here for you today" I answer emotionlessly. He stares at me for a minute. "Then what are you doing here?" He questions, pushing on. I sigh, "what do you care?" I question back. I look back towards the booth she's there, "well I haven't seen the flash for awhile...." He starts but I cut him off. "Get used to it!" I say coldly, he looks at me confused. Then realises what I'm saying. "So your done?" He asks, god who is this guy, a sum Sherlock. He is so slow. But then again I am a speedster. I smirk. "What gonna miss me Cold?" I ask, his eyes go wide. And he exhales, "whatever kid, so if your not a hero, what are you?" He asks, I look back at the booth she's still there but looks ready to leave. "Your worst nightmare if you ask another fucking question, see you around Leonard!" I say, then walk over to the booth. Leaving Snart work out this one on his own. 

I approach the booth a motion to the seat, "can I sit?" I ask, she doesn't answer so I just sit anyway. "What do you want?" She asks, what do I want? There must be some reason I came here. Other than how hot she is sure, maybe I just want someone to talk to, maybe I want something more. But she's a criminal and a killer, but am I any less. People have died because of me. But now what do I want?, I want to use my speed and be free from the limits of heroes, I want to feel that rush I miss so much. I want....to be a bad guy?. Huh I never thought of it that way. I was just gonna quit being the Flash. But becoming a criminal, there's is something tempting about it. I mean It won't make me different from any other speedster. But look at Captain cold, he has Heatwave. So what I need is a partner. And who better than the gorgeous women sat in front of me. "A partner in crime!" I say. That perks her interest. 

"Oh yeah, well sorry I only work with powered people!" She answers sharply. I sigh and in one swift movement I use my speed to steal Colds drink!, I look over and he looks a little taken aback. I look back to Killer Frost and her eyes turn into what looks like hunger. "I do love speedsters!" She says. Then she looks like she's thinking about it, but it doesn't take long. "Count me in!" She says and places her hand on mine. "Got somewhere we could go a little more private?" She asks. I don't hesitate I get up and she follows, I swing my arm around her shoulder and smirk as I pass Snart. He looks at me like I've gone insane. Maybe I have!. But it will be so worth it once we get back to my place. 

I speed us there, I couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
